


Mine

by ohmykopistar



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmykopistar/pseuds/ohmykopistar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some words...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

My heart,   
treat it gently,  
I fear,   
no one will...


End file.
